Speak to Me
by vdaysnowstorm
Summary: A short Bubbline one-shot based on the fairytale 'The Silent Princess'.


Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or the Turkish fairytale 'The Silent Princess'.

* * *

The Daughter of Evil, it was a cursed title to begin with. Marceline grew, ever in the constant shade of the Lord of Evil. Genovefa, her mother, was as wise as she was frail. Once, she had been a Princess of a kingdom very different from that of the Nightosphere. She believed her daughter would not be able to thrive purely in the shadows. For without knowing light how could she ever rule the dark?

With the last of her strength Genovefa placed a blessing on her daughter, wishing her to find something that would help guide her as a leader. She hoped for her daughter to find a knowledge that could not be learned by simply being taught.

Little did she know her blessing would become a curse of its own.

Marceline wished and wished to know what the something was and so one day she approached her father. Asking him … telling him she would go and seek it out.

And it was agreed, for there was no way he could say no to his late Queen last wish. He gave his daughter 2 years to travel and learn as much as she could.

And so Marceline set out. She traveled for days, weeks and months learning much along the way. And, like that, her time was quickly coming to an end. She would have to begin traveling back home. She was not so sure anymore how she would ever adjust to ruling a kingdom after being shown such freedom.

But even still, there was something missing.

Marceline came upon the Kingdom of De Xtrose. It was a beautiful, everything seemed to shimmer.

In stark contrast, bodies were lined by its walls, waiting for the grave digger come and collect them.

Interest and worried, she stopped a passerby, "Excuse me, has there been battle or illness? I should not like to be caught in something like that. Where have all these bodies come from?"

"Our Princess, she has not spoken a word for years. The King sent out word, to anyone who would succeed in making her speak. They would have the kingdom as well as her hand."

"And the dead?"

"To try and fail, the price is death. Many have tried anyway, seeing the possible prize of success greater than the risk."

"Is the Princess so wonderful?"

"Not the princess, power is what most seek."

Marceline felt inexplicably drawn to this task and went to the King to offer her try.

As he had done many times, the King sent his finest Knight to accompany her to meet the Princess.

Why would anyone want power? Just being able to see her sit there reading her book, blue eyes razing to meet her guests, would be enough of a prize.

No words of welcome left her pink lips and she surveyed Marceline for only a moment before returning to her book. The Princess had had many who tried everything to force her to speak. Marceline understood this and in the hope not to put any further strain of her, she turned to the Knight, "What is your name, Knight?

"Finn."

"Sir Finn, I have had the honor of seeing the princess, but it is no use, she will not talk to me. May I talk with you till morning? It is then I will be executed."

Finn looked at her, shocked, "Doesn't it bother you? Death."

"No, not death itself, you see, I have traveled much during the last two I would still wish to see and learn more. The problem is there are some things of which I have not yet understood. It bothers me to die without finding out the answers."

"Why don't you tell me?" The Knight offered.

"When on my travels, I came across a small cottage in the woods. There in lived a pig, worm and elephant. One day the Pig decided he would pick some apples so that his dear Elephant could make the apple pies she so loved to make. Seeing a chance to help, the worm peeled the skins from the apples with such skill. Finally, Ms. Elephant was able to bake her tasty apple pie. It was still warm when it was cut it into 3 pieces. By accident the pieces were horribly uneven, one of the three being much larger than the other 2. Whey fought and fought on who would get the biggest piece. Who had earned it?"

"Hmm?" Finn wondered, "They all contributed, this is a problem."

Suddenly, like a ghost appearing from nowhere, a voice that did not belong to Marceline or Finn was heard.

"I would have give the largest piece to the Pig. For without the apples none of the rest would be possible." The Princess spoke.

Finn looked over in surprise; it had only been a few minutes since the Lady Marceline had been with the Princess and already she spoke.

"Thank you, your majesty. I believe you must be right. It is only fair his initiative should be rewarded."

The Knight brought the news of the Princess speaking to the King, who did not believe him. "Take Jake with you." The King requested, "The pup was always so fond of the Princess's voice and would become ecstatic when he heard it. If she really has spoken I will be able to hear the reaction Jake will give."

For a second time Marceline was taken before the Princess, Finn and Jake in tow.

And as the time before, Marceline turned to the Knight, "I have another riddle, can you help me solve it?" Though her eyes were on Finn the words were directed elsewhere.

The Princess, after all, was no longer paying much attention to her book.

"I'll try." Finn said eyeing Jake, the dog currently enjoying being petted by the Marceline as she began to speak.

"There was a Wizard of Ice who was hated by all. But even so, there is someone for everyone and he soon found himself a wonderfully kind Queen who loved him greatly. Unfortunately, his wife came across a spell that turned her into one of the many penguins that roamed the icy land. Unrecognizable to him, the Wizard wondered which of the many penguins his beloved was. One of the penguins would bring him fresh food everyday. Another penguin loved to dance with him during the happy times. It seemed to honk with him as he laughed. Finally, a third penguin was always there, sometimes if only watching from afar. But whenever the Wizard was sad it would wipe away his tears. He had one try at a spell to turn her back. Which should he give it to?"

Without hesitation, "I would think his wife would be the one who was not only there during the good times but also the bad ones, when no other one would."

Marceline smiled, "I should hope the same."

Jake who had been sitting quietly began to yip happily, running from Marceline's arms to lick the Princesses face before running from the room. Its happy noise ringing thought the castle.

When the king heard this he was stunned. He decided he must see for himself if this could be true.

For a final time Marceline was brought before the Princess, who seemed to be waiting for her. She wasted no time, "This is the hardest riddle I have come across. There was a once a wise princess, yet she refused to speak. Her voice was a prize and anyone who should be luck enough to hear it would gain the Kingdom as well as the lovely Princess's hand.

One day a woman came looking for something bright. She hoped it would guide her to what she should do next. She had a kingdom of her own and did not wish another. In fact, she wasn't even sure she wanted her own. Why is it that the Princess agrees to speak with her?"

There was silence.

The Princess simply looked on at questioning green eyes. Finn became sure that Marceline's luck had finally run out when, "I'm not so sure to this answer. But like most riddles, I would like to figure it out."

"I look forward to hearing the answer."

"I would be happy share it with you."

They shared a smile.

Unable to deny what he had heard and happy his daughter had spoken, the King offered the Marceline his kingdom to which she refused. Wishing only the freedom to come and go to talk with the Princess.

After some time the Princess realized the answer to the riddle and made sure to share it, as was promised.

And as fate would have it the two kingdoms were eventually united and, well-

They lived happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: OMG corniness everywhere :D Still, hope you liked it. This is based off of one of my favorite fairytales.


End file.
